No se lo preguntará
by blue kirito
Summary: Cuando el orgullo es el enemigo, la ignorancia es tu aliado. [Especial de San Valentín]


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :).**

**.**

**.**

**No se lo preguntará**

**.**

**.**

**Cuando el orgullo es el enemigo, la ignorancia es tu aliado.**

**[Especial de San Valentín]**

**Aladdin x Kougyoku**

**.**

**.**

En el colegio.

Un par de ojos cereza van de un lado a otro, siguiendo un único objetivo al tiempo que la dueña suspira con pesar.

\- Si continuas mirándolo de esa manera lo vas a desgastar - le dice alguien a su espalda.

\- ¡Wah! ¡N-no me asustes de esa manera Kouha-niisama! Y - se ruboriza - no es verdad.

\- Oh hermanita, puedes mentirle a todos pero jamás a mi - sonríe amable - sé lo mucho que te gusta el niño mugriento. ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

\- ¿A ese engreído sabelotodo?

\- Conque timidez, ¿eh? Bueno, podrías aprovechar el día de San Valentín.

Se quedan en silencio un rato, sin embargo la chica no deja de repetir las palabras en su mente. ¿Aladdin le atrae? Bastante pero siendo ella miembro de la familia Ren se niega a doblegar su orgullo. La idea de que pueda rechazarle le aterra como pocas cosas en el mundo.

.

.

En el jardín de la institución durante el receso.

Cierto muchacho no deja de moverse inquieto, llamando así la atención de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Estás nervioso por algo en particular, Alibaba-kun?

\- No, si, bueno - se rasca la nuca al tiempo que se ruboriza y mueve los labios con torpeza - Me pregunto si Morgiana me dará un chocolate este año.

\- ¿Eh? - ladea la cabeza confundido - ¿tanto así se te antoja? - se levanta.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A comprarte uno.

-¿Eh? No, espera. ¡¿Qué?! - exclama alterado.

\- Si Mor-san no te da uno, yo...

\- ¡No, no, no, no! - niega con la cabeza como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Ah - exhala - olvidé que hace medio año llegaste del extranjero. Verás...

Así es como Alibaba le comenta que el día de San Valentín se obsequian chocolates a la persona que te robó el corazón.

.

.

Kougyoku le resta importancia al asunto, o al menos lo finge. Cada tache en el calendario es como una puñalada en el pecho. Que horrible día, si no existiera no tendría que sufrir tanto. Hace tres años Sinbad le destrozó descomunalmente cuando al prepararle un chocolate especial que le tomó tres días terminar, le encontró besándose con una chica, y al poco con otra. Se tira en la cama furiosa, rememorando la tristeza y ganas de golpearlo que le invadieron en ese instante. Aladdin es tan popular como Sinbad con las mujeres, es seguro que es igual. ¿Por qué ha de fijarse en ese tipo de hombres?

\- No. Nunca, jamás.

Nadie la humillará de nueva cuenta. Es una Ren y como tal ha de proteger el honor de su familia, así pierda una oportunidad única en la vida.

.

.

No hay plazo que no se cumpla y el catorce de febrero se hace presente con cruel puntualidad. Levantarse es más complicado que de costumbre, el cuerpo le pesa tanto que tiene la impresión de haber corrido un maratón hace unas horas. Se contempla en el espejo, tiene ojeras, señales claras de que estuvo llorando durante horas. Hoy alguna chica o varias se declararán al muchacho y se lo llevarán a un lugar al que no podrá llegar. Va al closet, elige las prendas más elegantes. Si ha de perder, lo hará cual emperatriz.

.

.

Justo como Kougyoku lo imaginara. Se topa con una gran multitud a la entrada del colegio, varias compañeras rodean a Aladdin, lo acechan como si fuera una estrella de cine. Aprieta los puños con fuerza y se muerde los labios.

\- No duele, no duele, no duele...

Susurra casi inaudible. Aladdin sonríe, le da asco, se ve tan falso. ¿Cómo es que ellas no lo advierten? Kougyoku está a punto de pasar de largo cuando se detiene en seco y abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

_«- ¡Tiene miedo! »_

Que tonta... ¡Que tonta! ¡Se dice enamorada de él cuando da por sentadas muchas cosas! ¡¿Cómo fue capaz de asegurar que era como Sinbad sin tener pruebas?! Es obvio que no está acostumbrado a situaciones de esta índole porque no atina a escapar. Los pies femeninos se mueven por voluntad propia, se abre paso como toda una conquistadora y le coge por la muñeca.

\- ¡Aladdin-chan es mi novio!

Declara con entereza y tal poder de convencimiento que las deja perplejas el tiempo suficiente para escapar a toda velocidad. Una vez a salvo se dejan caer.

\- Ah ah ah, gracias Kougyoku-onesan. Me salvaste.

\- No es para tanto ah ah.

\- Je je je.

\- ¡No te burles!

\- No lo hago. Eres increíble, tienes tantas cualidades. Onesan... y-yo... - de un instante al otro las mejillas de Aladdin se ponen coloradas, confundiéndola.

\- Si solo vas a decir tonterías, me voy.

La chica se gira pero la abrazan desde atrás colocando las manos sobre su abdomen de manera galante.

\- ¡¿Pero qué... ?! - se sonroja con intensidad.

\- No te vayas, necesito decirte... confesar algo muy importante.

La libera, ambos quedan de frente. Aladdin le ofrece a Kougyoku un paquete que toma sin más.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Alibaba-kun dice que en tu país se da un chocolate a la persona que amas.

Los colores se suben al rostro de la chica.

\- ¡Que tonto!

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Las mujeres, las mujeres lo hacen no los hombres!

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué hago?!

Ella ríe con suavidad, en algo parecido al canto de un pajarillo.

_«-Y yo creyendo que era perfecto. Aladdin-chan es tan torpe que resulta lindo. »_

\- Me tengo que ir pero me quedo el regalo.

\- ¡Eso quiere decir... ! - el rostro se le ilumina lleno de alegría.

\- Tendrás que esperar al día de blanco por mi respuesta je je je.

Kougyoku se retira con dignidad aunque los sentimientos a flor de piel. Aladdin por su parte...

\- ¿Qué es el día de blanco?

Si hay algo seguro en esto además de que el amor de ambos es correspondido sería, que no se lo preguntará a Alibaba.

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales.**

**Y como siempre me queda una Kougyoku dominante y un Aladdin uke pero me encanta la pareja así~. Nos vemos la próxima!**


End file.
